


3000 шрамов

by LermEn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: Тони выжил после щелчка.Теперь он разбит - во всех смыслах.





	3000 шрамов

В глазах Тони рябит от яркой широкоформатной голограммы, впечатавшейся чуть ли не в самую сетчатку.

Показатели проверены уже по сотому кругу, начиная от пульса, зафиксированного в определённый момент, и заканчивая текущим состоянием всех нервных и физиологических процессов.

Это был последний раз.

Тони упрямо божится, что делает все правильно, принимая это решение. В последнее время жизнь прижимает не хило к ногтю, и кроме как «делать правильно» другой линии придерживаться не приходится.

Он опрокидывает в себя строго дозированного виски на донышке стакана, положенного ему, скорее, теперь в медицинских целях, когда с почти бесшумным механическим фоном дверь в комнату открывается и в неё влетает Питер. Вернулся он из медотсека более озабоченным, чем когда направлялся туда, почти насильно подгоняемый Старком на всех парах.

— Тони, — он несколько наивно подходит ближе и получает ожидаемую реакцию — тот отшатывается, как обожженный. Хотя должно быть с точностью до наоборот.

Тони вытягивает вперёд свою прикипевшую к металлу руку, и это, черт возьми, настолько отдаёт ироничностью, что становится тошно, учитывая, из-за чего все только что произошло.

— Даже не думай приближаться ко мне, — предупреждает он на резких нотах, отворачивая лицо.

— Тони, я в порядке.

— Ты в порядке, — ровно соглашается он, но сдержанность катится в тартарары на подходе к следующей фразе. — На этот раз.

Невозможно с этим не согласиться. Тем не менее, наверное, когда-нибудь им все же придется посоревноваться в своей упрямости, потому что Питеру все равно и он продолжает напирать.

— Честно говоря, я не вижу в этом проблемы. Это всего лишь небольшой разряд…

— Который чуть не прикончил тебя, — мрачно взрывается Тони в сторону. — Небольшой? Ты отлетел от меня на соседнюю стену, держась за сердце. Еще аргументов?

— Мы все имеем склонность драматизировать, и сейчас ты занимаешься именно этим. Пожалуйста, поправь меня, если я не прав.

— Ты не прав, — тут же говорит Тони, замечая в очередной раз, насколько слабеньки попытки Питера неоправданно утешать его. — Я не могу постоянно думать о том, когда снова слетит чертов предохранитель и сколько вольт или чего там еще перепадет тебе или кому-нибудь другому, кто захочет меня просто обнять. Так что не надо мне про драматизацию. Я чуть не убил тебя.

— Но не убил, — Питер делает решительный шаг вперед, так, что в попытке автоматического бегства приходится удариться ногами о тумбочку позади. О да, он большой умелец перекрывать пути к отступлению точно так же, как заставлять возвращаться от одного конца «палки» к другому. Он смотрит с мольбой и неподдельным переживанием, и у Старка сердце рвется на части. — Тони…

— Уходи.

Сколько это раз уже было? Четыре?..

— Я серьезно, Паркер. Тебе в школу пора.

— Вот только не надо…

— Питер, — Тони рычит и он почти на грани. На самом деле просто очень-очень устал.

— Ты знаешь, я не уйду. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Просьба действует с привычной противоположностью. Кроме как желания закрыться, Тони ничего не чувствует.

— Проваливай. Я хочу побыть один.

— Нет, не хочешь, — самоуверенно решает за него Питер, и где-то на задворках незапыленной памяти проносится мысль, что именно за это Тони его и полюбил — за его раздражающую, не очерненную почти ничем детскую проницательность. — Не хочешь и никогда не хотел. Мы проходили это слишком много раз, чтобы я поверил тебе. А теперь посмотри на меня.

— Не заставляй меня делать это прину…

Фразу он глотает, не успев даже придумать, какой способ бегства в крайнем случае будет более унизительным — пройти ногами по кровати к выходу или позвать на помощь костюм.

Тони замирает на этом полуслове и ошалело глядит на пальцы Питера, ловко вцепившиеся в его предплечье. В оставшуюся часть железной брони с ещё не поставленным заново предохранителем.

Сумасшедший.

Они стоят в карикатурной позе «ученик, настойчиво вымаливающий хорошую оценку у преподавателя», и слово «настойчиво» тут как нельзя кстати. В последнее время Питер стал наглым. Не в общепринятом смысле, а там, где надо. Поумнел. В какой-то степени даже научился манипулировать, но никогда не использовал это в корыстных целях, вот, например, как сейчас: искренне переживающий, умоляющий, боготворящий, с небесной чистотой в широко раскрытых глазах. Он обхватывает ладонями скулы Тони и наконец поворачивает к себе его изувеченное лицо, касаясь больших продольных рубцов шрамов.

— Я не хочу думать, что ты винишь себя. В последнее время ты слишком к себе строг, — Питер мягко выговаривает ему все это в лицо, и Тони не смеет хоть как-то перебивать его теперь, не тогда, когда сам он уязвлён перед этим вынимающим всю душу взглядом. — Я понимаю, что после всего тебе хочется закрыться, но не от меня. Только не от меня. Я тут по своей воле, и если это значит, что твоя рука иногда будет бить меня током, я как-нибудь переживу. Это то, что происходит, когда люди близки — решают проблемы, не закрываясь друг от друга.

Питер убедителен. Он все еще держит в руках его лицо и вонзается в него взглядом, взывая к ответу. Он единственный, кто после второго щелчка осмеливался смотреть на Тони так открыто, не стыдясь того, чего тот сам мог стыдиться, не боясь и не относясь как-то иначе, с напускной терпимостью и заботой, словно к инвалиду. Хотя с Тони Питеру действительно пришлось понабраться терпения, вышколенное такими «виражами».

Тони нечего ответить. По крайней мере того, что Питер с вероятностью 98,05 процентов хочет услышать. Пальцы поглаживают щетинистую щеку, зазывают, молят. А Питеру и не нужно, чтобы Тони отвечал — он рад принять молчание за согласие, потому что ему все еще семнадцать и в этом он все еще такой ребенок.

И в том, как он пытается отвлечь его самым доступным способом — тоже. Он прижимается ближе, шумно, пунктирно выдыхает на ухо, кладёт ладонь на солнечное сплетение.

— Хочешь?

Ребёнок.

А если нет, то сама попытка точно ребячья.

Тони отворачивает голову. Чувствует себя последним ублюдком на планете, но выдыхает тихо:

— Питер, в этот раз навсегда.

Весь момент, в котором они стоят, стекленеет. Все замирает и растягивается словно на часы, пока Питер медленно не отстраняется, выглядя вмиг растерянным.

— Что?..

Тони уверен, что тот все прекрасно понимает, но считает несправедливо оставить его только с этим.

— Цена слишком высока. Я так не могу.

Слова даются ему с таким же трудом, с каким Питеру удаётся принять их.

На самом деле не удаётся, и он кривит губы, мотая головой.

— Нет.

Тони хочется произнести весомые и банальные «я делаю это ради твоего блага» или «так будет лучше», но Питер и слушать не станет. Тони ненавидит, когда метод твёрдой безапелляционной руки оправдывает свою необходимость.

— Питер, когда я вернусь сюда, тебя не должно здесь быть.

Его не порываются перехватить на этот раз, когда он поводит плечом, мягко высвобождаясь из устроенной западни. Все спокойно. Как и должно быть. Лучшего исхода можно не желать: ни протестующей ругани, ни слез. Впрочем, о последнем он не знает наверняка, потому что как только он выходит из комнаты, он возвращается в нее только через несколько часов и неоднократно нарушенное правило дозировки спиртных напитков.

Ладно, он может себе это позволить. Сегодня может.

Он поступил правильно. Потому что это правильно — жертвовать всем ради того, кого любишь.

Тони так сильно ненавидит, что после щелчка его глупое упрямое сердце отказалось сдаваться. Тони ненавидит причинять людям — _Питеру_  — боль этой рукой настолько сильно, что хочет прикончить себя ею — да вот только она так не работает. Вообще непонятно как работает эта перегоревшая, но все еще подающая признаки жизни штуковина. Тони ненавидит, что его собственное лицо напоминает последствия неравной борьбы с бульдозером, который проволок его по асфальту полмили как минимум. Тони ненавидит.

А Питер любит.

Он говорит при всех «наш герой», хлопая его по плечу, и шепчет «мой герой», когда они одни, куда-то в шею, в губы или в изувеченное плечо. Тони не носил масок и не поднимал вороты до самого лба — он не какой-нибудь стесняющийся прячущийся школьник, — хотя первое время старался ходить ко всем более — господи, даже смешно, _плейбой Америки_ — приглядной стороной лица, что потом вошло в периодически проявляющуюся невытравливаемую привычку.

Он не любит, когда Питер касается правой части его тела, даже если с намерением показать, что Питеру он нужен и таким — _особенно_ с намерением показать, что Питеру он нужен и таким. Один раз тот додумался поцеловать его в висок, как раз там, где область поражения была более всего безобразна, а потом долго наблюдал картину взорвавшейся истерии, наложенной на как раз приближающиеся всплески ПТСР и ОКР вместе взятые…

Сексом они занимались в темноте. Здесь Тони ненавидел уже самого себя: у него молодой, охочий до всего любовник, а он вынужден сводить все десятипроцентному свету максимум и ограничивать вседозволенность ловких паучьих пальцев, потому что кричащий — _вопящий_ — дискомфорт, проявляющийся в противном случае, теснит и печет грудь до учащенного (и далеко не от наслаждения) дыхания. Многие согласятся, что взрослый мужик, задыхающийся в подушку и вводящий молодого партнера в полнейший ступор — не самая красивая картинка.

Тони прекрасно помнит, сколько Питер натерпелся от него в принципе, и вполне логично не хочет, чтобы этот список венчал несчастный случай с летальным исходом, словно чертова вишенка на тортике.

Питер не появляется ни на следующий день, ни после, и, честно говоря, это благословение. С одной стороны. С моральной такой, нравственной стороны. С другой же — Тони удерживает себя от того, чтобы посмотреть с помощью Пятницы, как он там.

«Он там» — прекрасно. Так кажется на первый взгляд. Усердно строчит домашнюю работу, по привычке делает пометки в подаренном Старком планшете и на мгновение, занеся над ним руку, вдруг замирает, и лицо его при этом такое скорбящее, что это больнее, чем некогда донимавшая шрапнель у сердца.

Думает, должно быть, что Тони сам опомнится, передумает, хотя бы проинформирует о какой-нибудь супергеройской мелочи. Выйдет на связь. А может, Питер наконец понял, что Тони прав, что как бы сейчас больно ни было, в дальнейшем ему будет без него лучше, без груза с вагоном разномастных нерешаемых болячек.

У Пи­тера вы­пус­кной класс, у То­ни — мас­тер­ская и бу­тыл­ка вис­ки. Как-ни­будь про­живут друг без дру­га. В кон­це кон­цов, они все еще бу­дут ви­деть­ся… Иног­да. Все бу­дет поч­ти как рань­ше, как за пол­го­да до пер­во­го щел­чка, до их пер­во­го вне­зап­но­го не­лепей­ше­го по­целуя, до хож­де­ния вок­руг да око­ло, при­тирок, до их такого же нелепого пер­во­го сек­са, пос­ле ко­торо­го ко­сились друг на дру­га, как слу­чай­но пе­рес­павшие по пь­яни луч­шие друзья. А на са­мом де­ле они прос­то по­верить не мог­ли, что они мо­гут стать чем-то боль­шим и… быть счастливыми?

Чтобы как раньше.

Вряд ли будет оно — как раньше. Питер слишком долго добивался, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не притворяясь, будто ничего не было, а Тони слишком просто боролся, чтобы совсем бесследно похоронить все заново построенное и не вспоминать об этом. Только после второго щелчка — парадокс — он подпустил Питера совсем близко, позволил _им быть_ — как единице чего-то крепко соединенного, связанного. А теперь снова шаг и целых три назад. И наконец-то это правильно. Тони надеется.

Смена предохранителя перед сном привычное для него дело. Достаточно нехитрое устройство, чтобы разобраться: микромеханизм, заряженный синтезом наночастиц и какой-то иноземной дребедени (спасибо Тору), которые вживляются в перчатку вместо одного из камней. Штука с одной стороны надежная, если не брать в расчёт то, что она может внезапно слететь вот как недавно, находясь под мощью — потухшей! — перчатки.

Та шла от кончиков пальцев вплоть до начала плеча, частично задевая ключицу. На переходе кожа там вспухшая, как заживший след от ожога. Рассматривать себя перед зеркалом уже почти ритуал: все эти борозды шрамов, этот красный металл вокруг руки. Кожа под ним дышит только благодаря прорезям в тех местах, в которых их возможно было сделать, остальное же прикипело, и если избавляться, то только с мясом.

В эту ночь он спит плохо. Да и не спит почти. Просыпается, едва нырнув в слабый сон, и дёргается, если увязнет в нем слишком стремительно. Он открывает глаза и уставляется в темноту, рассекаемую только светом из окна сквозь жалюзи.

Смутное шевеление рядом кажется шпионским, и спина Тони по привычке напрягается. Никакого хитрого маневра не требуется — он чувствует это.

Вместе с поворотом на другой бок ему открывается кучерявая макушка, чуть склонённая к вырезу тёмной футболки. Сиротливо прижимая голову к подушке, шпион смотрит неотрывно и затаив дыхание, и Тони может видеть раздражённую порозовевшую кожу его припухших век.

— Прости, — Питер шепчет так тихо, словно вообще боится говорить.

Грудь Тони уже наполняется воздухом для вполне определённой тирады, ведь в прошлый раз он четко дал понять, что между ними теперь все…

Питер, впрочем, так не думает, и подготовительный глоток воздуха в итоге выходит из груди усталым выдохом.

Они молчат. Тони не находит разумным отчитывать его за ночной побег из дома (благо, хоть костюм взял — вон валяется грудой на тумбочке). Он вообще не находит ничего особенно разумным, но Питер сегодня, видимо, берет самое трудное на себя, и видно, как его губы все еще пока что нерешительно сжимаются, почти готовые что-то произнести.

Питер отводит взгляд, но лишь на секунду, за которую он умудряется набраться смелости, немного переместить руку и уверенно, словно переполнен негодованием и бессилием, сжать в кулаке майку Тони.

— Слушай, — смотрит прямо в глаза. Немного зло, но скорее от отчаяния. — Я очень, очень люблю тебя, мистер Старк, и я для тебя весь и что угодно… но никогда больше так не делай, потому что я все равно всегда буду возвращаться.

Тони нечего сказать. Не то чтобы это нужно — сейчас время говорить не ему.

Питер продолжает, чуть расслабив ладонь.

— Это мой выбор. Что бы ни случилось. Только не прячься от меня, это… Так не должно быть.

Спустя пару секунд Тони замечает прозвучавшее «мистер Старк» и сердце обдаёт приятным щемящим холодком. После Таноса было только «Тони», а сейчас это — паркеровская смелая претензия на сохранение между ними равных прав в сочетании с обращением, которое, казалось, уже давно позабыто — «я уважаю тебя и всегда буду, но позволь и мне наконец иметь свой голос».

Тони уже сдаётся. Давно сдался. Только накрывает перчаткой его руку и отчаянно жалеет, что не может почувствовать ее хотя бы пальцами. Но у них все еще есть много разных способов, чтобы ощутить друг друга, и, поцеловав пальцы Питера, Тони вздыхает и придвигается ближе.

Питер непременно лезет с примирительным поцелуем, и тот действительно происходит: мягкий, на лёгком усталом энтузиазме, почти без языка. Питер так предсказуемо и так нуждающе льнет к нему, что Тони понимает — сегодня ему не поспать. Но терапия все же происходит, она несколько ленивая, с длинными тощими руками и ногами и по-ребячьи требовательная — напирает.

Ловко усевшись на его бёдрах, Питер на мгновение вскидывает голову, чтобы стряхнуть прилипшую ко лбу влажную чёлку.

— Пятница, свет.

Тони едва успевает опомниться, и его дрогнувший голос почти панический.

— Нет.

— Семьдесят процентов.

Может показаться, что Питер идёт на уступки, но это почти метод «выбор без выбора», а значит, меньшее из двух зол выбирать все-таки придётся. Иначе в этот раз отказа Питер не простит.

На самом деле простит, конечно, но замаливание своего кощунственного непослушания займёт кучу сил и нервов.

Ему хочется вжаться правой частью лица в подушку, когда свет вспыхивает над ними ярким пятном, и он практически делает это, но Питер здесь, с ним, на нем, и он не позволяет.

— Пожалуйста.

По-своему не позволяет. Из всех их споров, разрешившихся победой Питера, пятьдесят процентов — заслуга умения убеждать вкупе с другими пятьюдесятью процентами умения смотреть щенячьим просящим взглядом и говорить эти чертовы «пожалуйста» как никто другой.

Он склоняется и тихонечко дышит прямо в лицо, потирается носом.

— Прекрати же, ну, — просит он и, как бы ни был мягок, все равно настойчив.

Тони чувствует дискомфорт, он чувствует себя жалко, сжимая кулаки и отворачивая лицо, не зная, куда себя деть. Он знает, что Питеру нужен сильный мужчина рядом с ним, но не потому, что Питер весь из себя такой прихотливый (да никогда), а потому, что Тони сам желает ему этого. Желает лучшего.

— Тони.

Этот томно-просящий шепот опускается на его исполосованный висок, а вслед за этим туда опускаются щемяще-теплые узкие губы. У Тони учащается пульс, он не может дышать.

Он сжимает руками чужие бедра, не зная, чего хочется сильнее — оттолкнуть или прижать тело ближе, зарыться в нем, укрыться. Тони стыдно, что он такой сейчас, но вот Питер ласкает ртом его изуродованное лицо так заверяюще-нежно, словно он преклоняется перед святым и тихо стонет так при этом, точно пьет благодать глотками.

Животом Тони ощущает его твердый член, и Питер спешит оголиться, как только чувствует желание в ответ. Пальцы его немного подрагивают, когда он буквально рвет тесемки на своих домашних шортах и почти одновременно хватается за пояс чужих домашних штанов.

— Сними.

В его действиях столько решимости и торопливости. Но Тони ничего не успевает ровным счетом сделать, как Питер на нем оказывается уже без всего и его рука хозяйски приспускает с Тони штаны, чтобы в следующую секунду, наскоро смочив его член увлажненной рукой, насадиться.

Питер как сумасшедший.

Должно быть, он и есть.

Должно быть, ему все надоело настолько, что он понял — нужно самому приходить и брать, будь это чем угодно.

Они оба стонут в голос. Это слишком. Слишком остро, слишком больно, слишком хорошо. Он не позволял Питеру быть на нем сверху, и причина довольна ясна, но сейчас, когда у Питера появляется шанс действовать в противовес, он действует. Смотрит пристально из-под полузакрытых век, двигается плавно, но уверенно, вскользь оглаживает его зарубцованную щеку. Опускается круглыми ягодицами на напряженные бедра, изгибается в позвоночнике мягкой линией, прекрасно зная, как Тони это любит — думать о его узкой спине и представлять ее, потому что все эти ямки, изящные очертания, острокрылые лопатки — это то, от чего он постоянно сходил с ума.

Тони требуется время, чтобы хотя бы банально проявить участие.

Сложенные ладони Питера на его груди мягко надавливают с каждым движением, и они, если честно, выглядят так невинно в своём жесте на фоне просвечивающегося между пальцами шрама, оставшегося после дугового реактора. Тони весь в шрамах, а Питер весь и всецело его, и такой раскрасневшийся, алеющий от мысли о новой для них позе — тоже только его. И больше никто не смеет видеть Питера в таком виде. На мгновение он поражается тому, как посмел сделать хотя бы даже попытку разрыва, но потом вспоминает, что ещё раз запросто пожертвует ими, лишь бы Питер жил и был здоров, ему и без перчатки Тони побоев хватает на всяких миссиях.

Поэтому Тони несколько зажимается. Поэтому он осторожничает, проходясь руками по его бёдрам, ягодицам, животу, бокам, груди… Рука в перчатке почти безучастна, Тони боится касаться лишний раз, лишний раз погладить, сжать, сладко смять. Ему хочется подмять Питера под себя, взять с силой, с толком и чувством, но он знает, что сейчас нельзя: все еще опасается, да и к тому же Питер ведет, Питеру это нужно.

Опрокидывая голову и жмуря глаза, он перехватывает правую руку Тони, держит уверенно, скользит ею по своему телу, словно показывая — вот так, вот так нужно. И пережимает ею свое горло.

Это не сильно, но ощутимо. Больше игриво, чем серьезно, но посыл достаточно четок и весом. Тони распахивает глаза, со смешанными чувствами наблюдая, как красный металл обхватывает доверившуюся шею, и совершенно не может ничего сделать поперек. Питер показывает, что не боится, что всегда будет рядом и что, возможно, не прочь время от времени менять постельный «репертуар», но Тони слишком хорошо сейчас, слишком Питер прекрасен, слишком он тесен и жаден, чтобы задумываться вообще о чем-либо, кроме того, как невыносимо хочется, вплоть до алчущего кипения и самовозгорания, заставить Питера скулить еще больше, еще громче и еще чаще.

Он сильно подаётся бёдрами навстречу, и Питер на нем охает от глубоких ударов внутрь, словно его прошивает насквозь.

Через пятнадцать минут они лежат на одной подушке уже уставшие и очень сонные. Они могли бы продолжать ещё долго, но удовольствие на самом деле — меньшая причина, по которой все случилось. Это была претензия, робкая и едва ропщущая на неё резолюция и решение вместе взятые. Но вслух они ни к какому консенсусу не пришли.

Быть может, это даже хорошо, иначе это означало бы проигрыш, а проиграть, позволив Питеру быть уверенным в своей безопасности рядом с ним, Тони не мог себе позволить.

*******

Это должно было когда-нибудь произойти. Ничто не вечно, в конце концов.

Питера не пускали в операционную. Не пускали по настоянию Тони, поэтому теперь он сидит в тренировочном зале на площадке из матов, выслушивая предложение Пятницы о ещё одном заходе с механическим противником. Не хочет Питер больше. Выдохся.

— Мистер Паркер, — Пятница подаёт голос спустя пару минут, и Питер чувствует в этой вечно безэмоциональной интонации что-то, чего не должно быть. — Мистер Старк желает увидеть вас. Сейчас.

В Питере немеет все разом.

Он го­товил се­бя к это­му. Он не раз слы­шал от То­ни, что это ни­чего, что все в порядке. Он знал, что жизнь шагает по четкому маршруту и всё всегда заканчивается одинаково. Но не может реагировать без содрогания, когда понимает, что прямо сейчас ему нужно подняться и начать идти.

Собственные ноги кажутся деревянными.

Коридор до операционной не длинный, но пространство вокруг Питера собирается тяжелой вязкой массой, и распахнутая дверь в его глазах рябит доносящимся из нее дневным светом.

Тор возникает в проеме с неопределенным выражением лица и смотрит на взъерошенного, леденеющего Питера, посылая своим молчанием знак — «можно». А Питер знает, что уже можно, знает и все равно весь обращается в сгусток неврастении, когда Тор сторонится и выходит, давая ему пройти.

Внутри тихо и как будто пусто. Пространство со всеми этими сложными навороченными приборами открывается Питеру с каждым шагом, и через мгновение он замирает с ухнувшим вниз сердцем.

Взгляд Тони на свою руку неотрывен и приставлен, насколько это возможно после остаточного воздействия наркоза.

Он сидит на кушетке, свесив ноги, и его губы тут же расплываются в широкой улыбке, стоит ему заметить медленно приближающегося Питера. Тот обескуражен, но это удивление приятно и граничит с резким ударом самого счастья по голове, потому что те слёзы, что Питер копил все эти несколько долгих часов, вдруг высохли, и он осознал себя внезапно проснувшимся с одной четкой мыслью — благодарностью. Неизвестно кому адресованной, но благодарностью.

Питер встает почти впритык. Тони продолжает улыбаться ему и демонстрирует свою руку, шевелит обнаженными, наконец-то <i>дышащими</i> пальцами.

Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не сделал из остаточных кусков красной пригари модный аксессуар. Теперь свободные пальцы выходят из-под заостренно-округлого щитка на тыльной стороне руки, от запястья до ладони тянется продолговатый, изысканно отшлифованный кусочек наподобие питеровского шутера — наверное, здесь так и не удалось удалить, только если с риском травмы.

Нельзя сказать, что кожа Тони не повреждена в некоторых местах, но это чудо, что самая непредсказуемая процедура в его жизни закончилась более чем успешно. Его сердце не остановилось, его не ударило смертельным зарядом тока, никакой взрыв не разнёс пол базы. Он здесь, жив, и он с благоговением касается лица Питера голой кожей, самыми кончиками, и в следующую секунду притягивает его к себе в объятия, наконец беспрепятственно зарываясь ладонью в пшеничные волосы. Слышит тихий выдох на ухо.

Это должно было произойти, и никакой кусок металла действительно не вечен, а поэтому — теперь Тони точно знает — не рискуя, он, возможно, рисковал ещё больше.

 


End file.
